


Collateral

by xcited_lunch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Erotica, F/F, Female Characters, Guro, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mercy Killing, Murder, Mutual Killing, Oral Sex, Snuff, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcited_lunch/pseuds/xcited_lunch
Summary: Kara and Whitney make a split second decision that will cost one of them their lives. Of course, the other won't let them face death alone, and not without an erotic sendoff. Bad ending.
Kudos: 8





	Collateral

“Kara! Over here!”

The voice echoed around the street corner as I fought to maintain my speed. My partner Whitney had sped ahead, and I could barely keep up. Behind me, an army of the undead had pursued us for far too long. I’d been forced to give up my heavy backpack of supplies just to keep ahead of them.

Rounding the corner, I spotted Whitney waving at me from the porch of a two storey house. “Hurry!”

Mustering up the last of my stamina, I surged forward, my ponytail dancing behind me. The gap between the ravenous zombies and I continued to narrow. Sadly, these fresh corpses had yet to devolve long enough to become the slow, shambling ones that I’d been used to watching back in the old world.

“Come on!” Whitney continued urging as I finally reached the porch. She darted inside, sprinting up a set of stairs. No time to question her decision, I followed blindly. Behind, the zombies fought to fit through the narrow entrance, buying me valuable time.

“Up here!” I heard her cry. Following her voice, I found her making her way up a ladder into an attic. She reached the top before swiftly spinning. “Hurry!”

Swallowing, I made my way towards the rungs and began to climb. But the moment, I rested my hand on the ladder, a door behind me busted open. Startled, I stupidly glanced over my shoulder. A zombie still in his pajamas emerged into the corridor, snarling.

“No! Kara!” I heard Whitney scream in panic.

I pushed myself to climb away from his grasp. Desperate, Whitney grabbed my arm, pulling the upper half of my body to safety.

But it was too late.

A strong grip clasped around my ankle before a sharp pain exploded just above my boot.

“Ahhhhhhh!” I shrieked, feeling a set of teeth digging through my pants and into my skin.

“Noooooooo!” Whitney screamed, hauling me up with all her might. My leg thrashed before I inadvertently kicked my assailant in the face. I scrambled up into the attic, and Whitney pulled the ladder up out of their reach. Wailing, she tossed the ladder aside and slammed the panel shut.

Before long, my own heartbeat drowned out Whitney’s despairful cries. I stared at my bite wound, ears ringing. A death sentence. Before long, I’d become a part of the horde. I’d turn against my beloved Whitney. 

For a few moments, I sat in silence. Whitney’s sobs soon became whimpers as she too stared at my bloodied leg. Eventually, she fell quiet and crawled towards me. Her trembling hands reached for my wound.

“Don’t!” I shouted, more forceful than I had intended. Predictably, Whitney shrunk at my sudden outburst.

“S-sorry,” I stammered, wrought with guilt. “I didn’t mean to yell. I just…”

I shook my head, caught in a thousand yard stare. This was it. This was the end for me. I didn’t know what to expect. I didn’t know what to do.

I certainly didn’t expect Whitney to lean in and make out with me.

“Mmmph!” I said, smothered by her kiss. I struggled for a moment despite her petite body mounting mine. “W - Whitney!”

She ignored my pleas, forcing herself on me like we hadn’t seen each other in over five years.

“No, stop!” I pleaded, weakly trying to push Whitney away. But she refused. She continued pressing her lips on mine. Truthfully, I didn’t want her to stop. My life had suddenly been cut short. I wanted to give myself over one last time before time was up. Our lips continued to lock, her tongue flirting with my own as it invaded my mouth. I sank in deep, grabbing her hand and fondling my own breasts with it. Whitney lifted up my shirt, her warm fingers brushing up my torso before they gently played with my nipple.

“Whitney…” I said, gasping. “Y - you’ll be … you’ll get infected. Our saliva...” I tried to convey my message between breaths, but her relentless kissing made her desires loud and clear:

_Shut up, Kara. I don’t care. You don’t have long, and we have a lifetime of love to enjoy within the next few hours._

Within seconds, my shirt slipped over my head. It caught slightly with my ponytail before Whitney tossed it to the side and unhooked my bra. The moment I felt my breasts spring out, I got to work on undressing her. My bloodied hands smeared against her jacket as I worked to unzip it. By now, Whitney tugged at my jeans and I’d made zero progress on removing her jacket. As she kissed down the side of my neck, the buzz of pleasure made me freeze. My jeans shuffled down my crimson legs, gliding over the vicious bite. I winced, but my body’s pleasure signals blocked out the pain. Dressed only in my panties, I gave up undressing Whitney and fell back on the floor. She crawled up my body, sucking on my tit with one hand burying itself beneath my panties.

“Ohh… Whitney…”

I started moaning, her fingers dipping inside my pussy. Wet, my slit welcomed them with ease. My breasts and pussy under Whitney’s control, I surrendered myself to her whims. I writhed on the ground, heat overrunning my body. Before long, Whitney switched to the other nipple. Her free hand ran through my hair, undoing my ponytail and allowing it to spill onto the ground. My breaths were heavy as I raised my head slightly. Eyes glancing down, I saw Whitney looking back up at me, tears in her eyes. I felt them drip onto my skin, mixing with her saliva.

“Ohh… OHH…”

Her fingers sped up, swirling and poking inside me. My head fell back once again, lost in a reverie. The blissful feeling came on so strong, I nearly forgot that I was destined to die in a few hours. 

“Keep … keep going…”

For a brief second, she released control of me. By the time I realized what had happened, the feeling of ecstasy returned. Her mouth and hands had switched positions. Now her tongue had snuck into my pussy, and her hands toyed with my tits. I placed my own hands on top of Whitney’s head, resting them on her luscious hair. My fingers ran through, grabbing clumps of it as my body lurched, ready to cum right in Whitney’s mouth.

“Yes… Yes… YES! Oh… God!”

My hips thrusted, my toes curled and I felt myself squirt all over Whitney’s face. She left me panting. Sweat glistened on my skin from both the fever courtesy of the bite and our latest activity. My bust bounced up and down with each inhalation. I swallowed, feeling parched as I sat up. Whitney wiped her mouth before crawling up my body once again and bringing me into a tight embrace. The horror of the current situation immediately rushed back to me, and despair set in once again. I hugged her tight, burying my face into her shoulder and crying. I sobbed harder than I ever had in my life. 

I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want to part with Whitney.

“You - you know what you have to do, right?” I whispered into her ear, my voice shaking. I felt her nod, though she had yet to make a move for the gun in her holster. I understood, keeping my head rested on her. It felt like hours. Despite my naked form, I found comfort and warmth in Whitney’s arms. My legs grew numb around the site of the infection. The onset of symptoms had begun.

“This is all my fault,” said Whitney, at long last pulling away from me so she could look into my eyes. “I made a stupid call to climb up here, thinking we’d have more time and -”

Shaking my head, I slammed my lips onto hers once more. My turn to return the favor. This time, I succeeded in removing her leather jacket… her white tank top… her black bra… Her delightful pink nipples didn’t stand a chance as I planted my mouth on one and pinched the other. My mouth popped with each suck and slurp, like a child enjoying a delicious lollipop. Before long, I returned the favor and retreated downward, ripping off her pants and underwear. I kissed my way down to her pussy, skimming over her little brown bush before plunging my tongue inside her. Her thighs jerked, squeezing my head as I explored her slit without remorse. 

“Kara…” she said breathlessly. 

I increased my intensity, silencing her. 

“Ohh….”

Before long, she too began to tremble uncontrollably. I kept going, her juices caught by my tongue. Eventually, she let out a sensual howl and exploded with me buried deep in her crotch. Her cum washed over my tongue, spilling out of the corners of my mouth. She laid still, and I kept myself pressed against her inner thighs.

“You… I … Kara…”

I raised my head, also wiping my mouth. This time, I grabbed the gun and tearfully shoved it into Whitney’s limp hand.

“I’m so sorry…” I said. “I’m so sorry for making you do this, but I - I can’t…”

Whitney understood. I didn’t believe in suicide, or I’d have done so a long time ago. Before we’d ever met out in this new, God forsaken world. For that, I was thankful I got to know such an amazing, gorgeous woman.

Whitney sat up, gun in hand, looking like a wreck despite what I’d just performed for her. Hesitantly, she leaned forward. We butted heads, our noses touching as our heads bowed together. She pressed the gun’s barrel against the back of my skull, spiking my heart rate. I wasn’t ready. Especially not after what had just happened. But there was no alternative. I’d mixed my saliva with hers. Whitney’s stubbornness and my own selfish desires led to a strong possibility that she was now infected too. As I sniffled, she caressed my cheek and wiped away the tears.

“I love you Kara…”

Through the sobs, I managed a sad smile. “I love you too, Whit-”

BANG!

Both of our naked bodies seized up, our eyes bulging as blood poured from the fresh holes in both of our heads. Fingers still intertwined, we slumped together before landing with a resounding thud. Tears sparkling in our eyes, gazing longingly at each other, we expelled our final breaths. Our blood mixed together, forming a pool where the tip of my lulled out tongue caught some of that metallic taste. 

Even in death, Whitney looked beautiful. I could only hope she thought the same of me. Unfortunately, our love story had come to an abrupt, tragic end. Perhaps some day, another survivor would find us still together. Another sad story of a failed attempt to survive. Another pitiful couple of victims of the zombie outbreak.


End file.
